Many techniques are known in the prior art to secure components such as electrical cables, conduits, and other such items to a surface such as a panel, an outside wall of a cabinet, a wall, a large conduit, and so forth. One method uses a cable clamp, for clamping a cable or conduit to a panel, for example, by drilling a hole through the panel and securing the clamp over the cable or conduit through use of self-tapping screws. Another method is to drill a plurality of spaced apart holes at different levels on the panel where a cable is to be secured along the panel, for example, and where access to the rear of the panel is obtainable. Cable ties are threaded through the holes, whereby the initially open ends of the cable ties protrude through the associated pair of holes out of the front of the panel. The cable or conduit, for example, is positioned between the pair of holes, and the cable tie secured about the cable or conduit to fix the cable or conduit to the panel. Other methods and apparatus for securing electrical cables, for example, to a surface where rear access is unavailable, includes the use of a narrow bracket secured to the front of the panel via standoffs, whereby the cables are slipped beneath the bracket, and tie wraps are threaded through pairs of holes drilled through the bracket for securing the cables to the bracket, and holding them in position on the panel.
All of the known methods and apparatus for securing items such as electrical cable to a surface require added assembly time for threading cable ties through pairs of holes, in applications where rear access to the panel can be provided, or extra assembly parts are required such as brackets for securing the cables to a panel where rear access is not provided.